Some known vehicle consists include several powered vehicles that generate tractive effort for propelling the vehicle consists along a route. For example, trains may have several locomotives coupled with each other that propel the train along a track. The locomotives may communicate with each other in order to coordinate the tractive efforts and/or braking efforts provided by the locomotives. As one example, locomotives may be provided in a distributed power (DP) arrangement with one locomotive designated as a lead locomotive and other locomotives designated as remote locomotives. The lead locomotive may direct the tractive and braking efforts provided by the remote locomotives during a trip of the consist.
Some known consists use wireless communication between the locomotives for coordinating the tractive and/or braking efforts. For example, a lead locomotive can issue commands to the remote locomotives. The remote locomotives receive the commands and implement the tractive efforts and/or braking efforts directed by the commands. In order to ensure that the remote locomotives receive the commands, the lead locomotive may periodically re-communicate the commands until all of the remote locomotives confirm receipt of the commands by communicating a confirmation message to the lead locomotive.
Due to various factors, wireless communication between the locomotives may not be possible or may be hindered in certain locations along a route. While some communication issues may be logged during trips of trains along some routes, this information is not known to be used proactively for upcoming trips of other trains.